User talk:SkyBon
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect (film) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:54, August 14, 2010 A few things Please note that your date format isn't even supported on Wikipedia as seen here, here, here, and here. All the rest of our dates also use the January 26, 2010 format as well, so its consistency that is better than having one article that is exclusive, don't fit and looks out of place. So it's not a matter of opinion, it is consistency and what is accpeted. Even our non-US authors use the month day, year format because that is what is accpeted on every other wiki (that I have visited), and Wikipedia, without it being noted. As to the style guide, it appears is enough information there for people to follow, becasue most do. Your whole argument for a new one is based around a date format that isn't supported on the guide that you want to import. There is enough information there for people to follow and the only issue is the date, which is again inconsistent with date format used on Wikipedia and the rest of our articles. What is so hard to follow because you are very unclear in that forum thing, which isn't even set up properly. Also note that Nelyna was probably one of the greeters for the consort and we have absolutly no positive proof that she is Erinya's daughter. We have a hint, but that is speculation and speculation isn't allowed in articles. Lancer1289 17:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, when it comes to Wikipedia, I suggest that you should read MOSDATE carefully and take a look at articles like this and here. As for the rest, thanks for a "very" warm greeting. I have just started doubting usefulness of wikipedia:DBTN and wikipedia:Mentorship when you guys proved usefulness of these two guides immediately. SkyBon 18:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::And again I have to bring up the date thing. Yes those articles use those formats, I can't deny what I see, however Wikipedia also stresses consistency in articles when it comes to date formats. Because we use the Jan 26, 2010 format acorss the wiki, having one article with a different format stands out like a sore thumb. Consistency is better in this case with using one format over another, espeically if the other format isn't used anywhere else. Lancer1289 18:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I get it (actually I got it after looking at the talk page which, in turn, happened after the second revert with unpleasant description). Why not just tell that in a bit more polite way? Stubbornness will get you nowhere, guys. SkyBon 18:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Fact tags Please note that Wikipedia-style tags (fact tags and such) are generally frowned upon, and fact tags in particular. Most material is obvious in terms of sourcing, so in-article citations are reserved almost exclusively for either 'real-world' info, or information from or pertaining to upcoming games, books, DLC, etc. As such, a citation needed tag doesn't really fit in an article such as the Pod Crabs article. SpartHawg948 07:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, OK, I get it. Should I delete speculative statements on sight then? SkyBon 07:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. It's what I do. Just make sure to use an edit summary to indicate why the info was removed. SpartHawg948 07:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I think that, in the above section, the links you meant to use were Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Mentorship and Wikipedia:Wikipedia:DBTN. Of the two you have now, the mentorship one links to the actual wikipedia article on the subject of mentorship, as opposed to the internal policy, and the DBTN link doesn't exist. I was trying to figure out why you'd linked to those when it clearly wasn't what you intended, then realized what the issue was. The proper links will probably help convey your point much more effectively. :) SpartHawg948 08:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess :) I was just a bit confused with interwikis here. SkyBon 08:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) svg files for ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I saw your edit to which replaced one png image with a svg image that was very similar, but not quite the same. I'm a big fan of the SVG image, but if we want to keep any sort of consistency between the infoboxes on all the enemy pages, it really should be an all-or-nothing deal. If possible, could you make the svg images for all the other defense layers before making the replacements? -- Dammej (talk) 16:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I will try to remake 'em all though not sure when I will be able to finish them. It is not a problem combining them actually (MediaWiki generates cache raster versions anyway). SkyBon 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Language Please note the site's language policy and banning policies. Crude or inappropiate language isn't tolerated well, and please discontinue using it. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is "god damn it" a crude language? You are kidding, right? SkyBon 19:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, not kidding. You do realize that there are quite a few people who do find that language offensive, right? In fact, for at least 1 in 3 people on Earth (not that every one of them follows this standard, of course), it's downright sinful. Regardless, it does fit the profile of crude or offensive, and would even if it hadn't crossed over into blasphemy. Basically, the rule of thumb is that, if the MPAA would consider it crude or offensive per their rating system, so do we. SpartHawg948 19:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::And 1 in 6 finds drawn pictures offensive (Islam does not allow it FYI). Should we ban posting pictures here as well? You guys must be utterly lacking the sense of humour. SkyBon 19:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, a minority of that 1 in 6 (as not all sects believe that it's offensive) think that drawn pictures of the Prophet Muhammad (kind of a big detail to leave out) are offensive. And please note, I did not use religion as the basis for why the language is offensive. The MPAA (which we use as kind of a benchmark) is a non-religious, completely secular entity. Don't try to make this into something it isn't. It was a simple violation of the language policy, which we are asking you not to repeat. Nothing more. SpartHawg948 20:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, ideally Islam forbids drawings in general as copying "God's works" with the use of human paintings is copyright infringement blasphemy. Still, if you state that you are secular could you please give me the link to the page where MPAA considers it cruel and offensive. BTW FYI there are little sects in Islam as almost all muslims are sunnites. SkyBon 20:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::MPAA site explaining ratings. Basically, if it isn't "G" rated, it's considered crude (not cruel) and inappropriate language per site policy. And again, I don't need your lectures on what you think Islam is and isn't. While it's true that a majority of Muslims are Sunnis (as opposed to 'sunnites'), there is also another major 'denomination' (the Shiites), and several other denominations and schools (Reform, Sufism, Kharijite, etc). This, however, matters not at all to the main point of this thread, which is simply a request to abide by existing site policies. SpartHawg948 20:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing comments made by others Please note that editing comments other users have left on talk pages, as you did in your most recent edit to the Talk:Romance page, is considered vandalism. It does not matter if you are correcting a typo (for instance, changing 'se' to 'she'). This is made clear in the banning section of the Community Guidelines, which lists "Editing another user’s comments" as one of the grounds for banning. If you notice an error in another users comments, inform that user of the error. If they wish to fix it, they can then do so. Do not take it upon yourself to edit their comments for them. SpartHawg948 20:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) svg files Did you create the flash files from the pngs? I have all the original svgs here if you want them. --ShardofTruth 22:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. Where did you get those? SkyBon 20:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::All menus of Mass Effect 1 use ScaleForm, every element can be converted in svg flawlessly.--ShardofTruth 21:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Wonderful. By the way, you may want to vote on this policy proposal. SkyBon 22:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) SVG Policy Hey, just a friendly reminder, we need a section in your policy proposal for the community to discuss how they feel about this and another section to list votes "For/Neutral/Against".--Xaero Dumort 21:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I did it for him. Lancer1289 22:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) SVG proposal I have noticed you didn't vote on your own proposal regarding .svg files. Something holding you off? :] --'D.' (talk · ) 00:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Too late for me to vote now, but your opt-in proposal for SVG files would have been a good step forward. --Balty 06:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC)